Shes the Blade
by CapnJacksBonnieLass
Summary: I look at him, and I melt. He's just...perfect. His face looks like it was carved by angels. I gotta face it. I am absolutely, head over heels in love with the playboy Sirius Black...the only problem? I have a boyfriend. His name is Remus Lupin.
1. Prologue: The Infatuation

****

**She's The Blade**

by

CapnJacksBonnieLass

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Just a weird idea that came out of my twisted little mind. Sirius is my favorite character, then Remus, then Fred and George (or Gred and Forge). I'm sorry, Remus fans, but his heart gets ripped out in this one...don't hate me for it!

* * *

**Summary:** I look at him, and I melt. I am absolutely, head over heels in love with the playboy Sirius Black...the only problem? I have a boyfriend. His name is Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, places, ideas that are familiar to you, the reader. I also do not own the song She's the Blade by Sugarcult. I only own Josephine Trenzel.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

He was just too beautiful...straight nose, high cheekbones, sculpted jaw, perfect lips that curved up at the corners in a smile, and, most of all, his dark eyes that expressed more emotion than his mouth, chin, or eyebrows combined...they were so dark, tantalizing, sometimes holding a sparkle of mischief or the light of laughter or, the most intriguing of all, a flash of a dark, haunted, unreadable expression that passed over his eyes, making their usual dark grey turn black, as though someone shut the windows behind his irises and pupils...but then the next second they would be laughing again at something James said, or something Peter did, and no one seemed to notice it but me...  
_ I think I'm in love with him...  
_ "Hey, babe," a familiar voice came from what seemed like miles away. I tore my own olive green eyes from Sirius Black's aristocratic face to see a soft-featured 17-year-old boy sit beside me. His gold-brown eyes held an intelligence all their own, and always seemed understanding. He smiled softly, kissing me on the cheek.  
"Hey, Remus," I greeted him, glancing at Sirius one more time before leaning in and kissing my boyfriend on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** **REVIEW PLEASE!** I know it's short, but it's a prologue, and I'll update soon! 


	2. She's the Blade and You're Just Paper

****

**She's The Blade**

by

CapnJacksBonnieLass

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Just a weird idea that came out of my twisted little mind. Sirius is my favorite character, then Remus, then Fred and George (or Gred and Forge). I'm sorry, Remus fans, but his heart gets ripped out in this one...don't hate me for it!

* * *

**Summary:** I look at him, and I melt. I am absolutely, head over heels in love with the playboy Sirius Black...the only problem? I have a boyfriend. His name is Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, places, ideas that are familiar to you, the reader. I also do not own the song She's the Blade by Sugarcult. I only own Josephine Trenzel.

* * *

**Key: **_Italic: _Josie's Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**She's The Blade and You're Just Paper**

* * *

I pulled back from giving Remus a kiss on the cheek and smiled sweetly at him, trying to hide the fact that I had been drooling over his best friend mere seconds before.  
He smiled back, shyly, and inwardly I rolled my eyes. It was cute, how naive he was, and how shy he was, but sometimes it got a little annoying, trying to talk to him without a blush forming on his pale cheeks. I did have to admit, though...if on a handsome scale of one to ten, ten being the best, Sirius was an eleven, then Remus definitely a 9 or ten.  
His feathery caramel-colored hair fluttered in the light breeze, the fine pieces dancing into his eyes. He blew them away and smiled, more surely this time.  
"Where've you been?" I asked politely, trying to keep my voice sounding caring as I glanced at Sirius out of the corner of my eye. He was talking to James and Peter about his latest acquirement in the slut department, a girl named Yvonne Vanderloup.  
I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep from laughing at her name alone. I've seen her around, the tall blonde with pale, almost colorless blue eyes. The creepy thing about her eyes were that the irises were outlined with navy blue, making her look very cynical and almost blind. But all the guys saw were her long legs and big breasts.  
"Are you listening?" Remus asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. I snapped my attention back to his slightly hoarse, but nevertheless cute, voice instead of Sirius low, smooth one that went up and down in pitch when he got excited.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Remus...I'm just a little tired," I apologized, not entirely lying; I was a little tired from studying for the N.E.W.T.s that were coming up later the next year.  
All the seventh years always talk about how stressful it is, but we all laughed, saying that it couldn't be that stressful; after all, the seventh years still had time to get their studying and homework done and be caught snogging in empty classrooms. We were wrong. It was very stressful, and it wasn't even Christmas break yet.  
I saw Sirius stretch his arms over his head from where I sat on the grass not far from him. The sun was below the horizon, but it wasn't at all dark out. In fact, it was quite pretty, with the gold, orange, and light pink merging into the pale blue of the rest of the sky.  
Sirius said something about going into the Common Room to finish the Astronomy chart that was due the next day and left. Astronomy was one of my best subjects, but I was a procrastinator and my chart wasn't finished either. I used this excuse, as well as my being tired, to leave Remus with James and Peter, who were talking in hushed voices about something.  
I was halfway across the lawn to the Entrance Hall before Remus came running up from behind me. I smiled warmly outwardly, hoping against hope that he wasn't planning on coming with me on the inside.  
"Forgot to give you this," he said sweetly, leaning in and kissing me on the lips lightly. I smiled a genuine smile; he could be so...cute sometimes.  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
"Do I need an excuse to kiss my girlfriend?" he replied jokingly. I laughed a little at the tiny blush that had crept onto his cheeks.  
"No, of course not...Bye, Remus," I said, turning away from him to go inside.  
"Bye, Josie," he called back, using everyone's usual nickname for my full name of Josephine, which I loathed with a passion.  
I walked back towards the large oak doors, a smile on my face as I went. I was just thinking that maybe Remus was the one for me, when I happened to look up in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower and saw a shadow at the window, staring down at me. I recognized the casual slouch immediately, and the previous though was wiped from my mind as I saw Sirius Black watching me.

* * *

(**A/N:** I was gonna leave it there, but...nah, it's not long enough yet! You are spared today, my little guppies! Don't ask why I called you guppies.)

* * *

I walked into the castle, puzzled, and up to the Gryffindor Tower. I muttered the password to the Fat Lady and entered the nicely-furnished room to see Sirius sitting in the bay window, looking out thoughtfully. The room was empty except for him. He looked at me with his dark, mysterious eyes and blessed me with a gorgeous, lopsided grin.  
"Hey, Jo, what do you know?" he said the usual lame line that he greeted me with. He was the only one I ever allowed to call me Jo, not that anyone else ever tried. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't suppress a slight smile.  
"Aren't you supposed to be doing your Astronomy homework?" I asked, sauntering over to him. He wrinkled his nose slightly.  
"I hate Astronomy. I can't tell one bloody star from another," he complained. I thanked Merlin on the inside for my luck.  
"Well, you are in luck today, Mr. Black. I happen to be free from now until I fall asleep and I also haven't done my Astronomy Chart," I said in what I hoped was a casual manner, because on the inside I was so eager to help him it was almost pitiful.  
"And how does that help me?" he smirked, standing up all the same. I pretended to be offended.  
"I happen to have the top grade in the class," I said, crossing my arms. This was had the double purpose of making me seem fake-angry and pushing my breasts up in my low-cut black wifebeater. The trick worked. Sirius' eyes were automatically drawn to my cleavage. He blatantly stared at my boobs for a few seconds before speaking again.  
"Well, okay...as long as you don't give me a bad grade."  
"We have to go up to the Astronomy Tower," I stated. His eyes darted back up to my face.  
"Because the point of the chart is to map out where all the stars are on parchment. We need to actually see them first. Unless you have the sky memorized in your mind?" I suggested dryly, turning my head to the side. Sirius grinned.  
"Nope. But...there're no stars out."  
"There's a room that has the entire sky, the night sky there all the time...it shows where the stars are all the time, in the day too."  
"Won't Professor Estrella notice that there are some stars in the sky that shouldn't be there?" he questioned, still not getting up.  
"Are you making excuses not to go with me?" I asked, frowning slightly and giving him slight, barely noticeable pout that guys couldn't resist. That got him on his feet with a roguish grin.  
"Of course not. Lead the way, milady," he said with a gallant sweep of his arms and a ridiculously low bow. I laughed at him and he looked back up at me with a smile before straightening up.  
We walked up the many stairs to the Astronomy Tower without encountering anyone else. Finally they reached the room that I knew was there. I always wondere why it was even in the Astronomy Tower; it didn't need the sky to work properly. But it was more romantic...I almost sighed.  
We sat in the middle of the plain white room and set our parchments, quills, and ink wells down. The floor was soft and cushiones, and the walls and ceiling were as one, in a huge dome that covered the room. Sirius looked around at the large room, frowning slightly. I knew what he found so puzzling, and walked over to the wall beside the door. There was a switch almost like a muggle light switch. I pressed it down, as though turning off the lights that seemed to come from the pure white walls themselves, and suddenly the room was plunged into dark.  
I heard Sirius gasp slightly, and smiled to myself.  
The floor was plain black, but the walls and ceiling, which were basically the same thing, shone with what looked like millions of stars. There was even a half-moon, and the room's walls and ceilings were indistinguishable from the actual sky.  
I stepped up beside Sirius, who was gazing at the room in shock and wonder. "It's beautiful, huh?" I asked quietly.  
He nodded in response, still examining the room.  
"How come we don't have astronomy in here?" he asked.  
"One: Because it's way too small. And Two: They use this room fro the Advanced Astronomy students. There are only about six or seven of them. They had to take a really hard test to get in the class. Mostly Ravenclaws. One of my friends is in the class and showed me this room," I answered. Sirius finally took his eyes from the room to look at me again.  
"Why didn't you take the test?"  
"What makes you so sure I didn't?"  
"You would have got in," he stated. I looked at him questioningly, wondering about all he had said earlier. "You have a reputation for being good in Astronomy," he explained, as if reading my thoughts.  
With that said we got to work, mapping out the stars and planets and labeling them appropriately. Sirius would ask me the name of a star or to clarify which planet was which every now and then. Sometimes I almost laughed, but restrained myself.  
"What constellation is that one?" he asked, pointing to the ceiling.  
"The big dipper, Sirius. Ursa Major."  
"Oh. What's the name of this star?"  
"That would be Polaris, the North Star."  
"Ah...I see...and that one?"  
"That one's you."  
"Huh?"  
"It's Sirius. Brightest star."  
"No way, really?"  
I nodded. Laughing slightly, I looked at his face and noticed that he was actually quite close to me, our faces only about fifteen centimeters away. He was smiling happily, a true smile, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.  
"I never knew I was named after a star..." he said quietly.  
"Your parents never told you?"  
"I don't...exactly get along with my family," he said, looking away.  
"Oh...I know how that feels...I absolutely hate my dad," I said. My eyes widened; I hadn't even told Remus that, jut a few of my really close friends.  
"Really?" Sirius asked, sounding genuinely surprised. I was suddenly aware of how his cool, indifferent facade seemed to have come down since he entered the room and I turned the lights off...and turned the stars on.  
I nodded. I was very acutely aware that the space between our faces was diminishing slowly; we were now only about ten centimeters away.  
"That's refreshing," he whispered.  
"What?" I asked softly.  
"Someone whose family isn't perfect like James' or Remus' or even Peter's..." he said, his voice low. Our faces were really close now; six centimeters...  
"Yeah..." I replied, unsure of what to say. 4 centimeters...  
"Yeah," he echoed. 3 centimeters...  
"W-what time is it?" I asked.  
"Dunno," Sirius said, not even checking the watch on his left wrist. 2 centimeters. "Don't care..." I could feel his warm breath on my lips and it made me shiver slightly. He noticed. "Are you cold?" One centimeter....  
I was about to say no when our lips met, very softly. I didn't think Sirius Black could kiss this softly. When I didn't pull away he leaned towards me more, pushing me onto my back firmly but gently. It was a good thing the floor was soft and cushioned for people to lay down and look at the stars, because Sirius' hands were to busy holding other things than the back of my head.  
Our mild kissing turned feverish as Sirius' tongue explored my mouth eagerly. I moved his hands down to my waist from where they had been and he smiled slightly into the kiss at my actions. I shifted slightly so that he was lying between my legs.  
He grunted slightly in approval of the position and one of his hands moved back up from my waist. I didn't protest this time, however. He moved his mouth from mine to my neck where he sucked gently in all the right places, making me moan slightly.  
"Sirius," I gasped as he ran his tongue along my collarbone. He moved back up my neck until I grabbed his face gently with my hands and placed my lips back on his.  
"Josie..." he growled, grinding his pelvis into mine.  
That was one of the first times he had called me Josie in over a year, and it reminded me of Remus. I pulled away quickly, breathing hard from our...er-activities.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, coming closer to me and leaning in to kiss me again. I jerked away, and, glancing down, noticed his-erm-very, VERY apparent want-or was it need?-for me.  
"I can't," I said quietly. "Remus..."  
"Shit," Sirius said, running both hands through his hair and sitting up. He apparently had just remembered that my boyfriend happened to be one of his best friends. I doubt he would have care had it been anyone slightly less.  
"I can't hurt him..." said, referring to the fact that I couldn't break up with Remus; it would break his heart. Sirius nodded, but, in the midst of his understanding, he looked crestfallen. He finally looked up, and I saw the apparent pain in his eyes.  
"I really like you, Jo," he said softly.  
"I really like you, too, Sirius," I said, not mentioning the fact that I thought I might be in love with him. "...I have for a while....but, Remus-"  
"-Doesn't have to know," Sirius said quietly. My eyes widened. Sirius leaned forward and kissed my cheek, then the place where my pulse was, then moved his lips to my ear. He whispered, and the feeling of his feather- light touch and warm breath made goosebumps raise on my skin. "Please, Jo...please..."  
I nodded, unaware that I was doing so as he kissed my neck again. He moved his lips lower again to my collarbone and kissed my lips hard, then moved lower...and lower...and then he guided my hands to his pants belt, which he obviously wanted me to unfasten...his hands left mine on their own as his hands went under my shirt to unsnap my bra...His belt was off, and my hands moved back up to his face but he guided them back down to unbutton his jeans...I didn't know if I wanted to do this...but he had me under his control...

* * *

**A/N: **Don't get mad at her or call her a slut! Sirius can be very persuasive...not that I know...giggle giggle jk. I'm sorry, Remus fans, I love him too...but that is NOT what this fic is about! It is about deception and stuff...yeah...so if you could go ahead and review, give me some suggestions, helpful critisism, just tell me to update, whatever floats your boat. I really hate that expression. **REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. You're Afraid Cuz She's Got You Closer

**She's the Blade**

by

CapnJacksBonnieLass

* * *

**A/N:** Just a weird idea that came out of my twisted little mind. Sirius is my favorite character, then Remus, then Fred and George (or Gred and Forge). I'm sorry, Remus fans, but his heart gets ripped out in this one...don't hate me for it!

* * *

**Summary:** I look at him, and I melt. I am absolutely, head over heels in love with the playboy Sirius Black...the only problem? I have a boyfriend. His name is Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, places, ideas that are familiar to you, the reader. I also do not own the song She's the Blade by Sugarcult. I only own Josephine Trenzel.

* * *

**Key:** _Italics_: Josie's Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**You're Afraid Cuz She's Got You Closer**

* * *

I opened my eyes lazily, and at first all I saw was black. But then my eyesight adjusted, and I saw...stars. Millions of stars. I blinked. Did I fall asleep outside? But then I felt a warm body behind to me...someone's breathing deep and slow, someone's arms wrapped around my naked waist-Oh no! It all came flying back to me!  
Sirius taking off my clothes, guiding me, telling me to undress him as well, and then-the pain! It had hurt, I remembered, and then it didn't, then I just felt pleasure, and...oh no...oh no no no no no...  
My breathing turned shallow; I was nearly hyperventilating. Incomplete thoughts swirled through my head.  
  
_Me...Sirius...sex...betrayal...boyfriend...Remus...morning...morning?  
_  
I went to the wall where a small window, barely able to be seen because of the star-covered flap that matched the wall, and lifted the flap. A stream of golden sunlight shone through brightly.  
"Shit," I muttered. I turned back to see a completely naked Sirius lying, sleeping peacefully, on the cushioned floor. Not that it was a bad sight, but-no! I betrayed Remus! _How could I do something like that? But Sirius is such a good kisser, and he could be so enticing-but Remus! My BOYFRIEND! Sirius, then again...was I in love with him? He slept with girls for sport, as I just one of the many? And-oh no! We didn't use protection! What if I was-no_, I couldn't even think it.  
As I thought this I was gathering up my clothes, wondering how they had become so scattered. I pulled my bra and panties on, then my shirt, and just then I heard a stirring from across the room.  
I picked up Sirius' clothes too, just as I heard a mumbled "Hey," followed by a yawn. Good, Sirius was awake. I pulled on the rest of my clothes hurriedly and tossed him his. Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his chin rest on the top of my head. He was wearing only his boxers.  
"Good morning," he said lazily, kissing me on the cheek. I pulled away, stepping out of his reach and turning to him.  
"The sun's up. We have to go," I said, avoiding his gaze. He stepped forward, trying to put his arms around me once more, but I backed away. "Sirius, are you listening to me?"  
"Yeah, sun's up. We gotta go. I get it," he said off-handedly. He stepped forward and pulled me to him, to his chest. He leaned in and kissed my neck gently, sucking lightly. I pulled back, but I couldn't release myself from his strong grip.  
"Then why aren't we leaving?" I whispered. Sirius chuckled lightly into my neck.  
"Do you really want to leave?" he asked. I thought about it. Truthfully? No, I didn't want to leave. But...  
"Sirius," I reprimanded. "Remus will wonder where I am...then he'll wonder where you are...then he'll put two and two together and-"  
"Shit."  
"Yeah. Exactly. Let's go," I said, with a note of finality. I tried to pull away, but again Sirius held on tightly. I looked up into his grey eyes and saw that he was completely serious (**A/N:** Yay puns!) now. "What?"  
"What...exactly are we?" he asked quietly. I stared at him, trying to decipher his feelings, but his dark eyes were unreadable. "I mean, are we- ?"  
"I don't know, Sirius," I said. "I don't want to hurt Remus but-"  
"I really like you," we both said in unison. He smiled slightly.  
"Okay, so then we're...yeah," I said awkwardly.  
"Yeah," he agreed. This was so uncharacteristic of him, to seem so unsure of himself, it was almost...cute. I smiled at the idea. "What?"  
"Nothing," I said. "I was just thinking how cute you look when you're not and conceited as you usually are."  
"Sirius Black," he scoffed. "is NOT cute! Devishly handsome, yes, extraordinarily talented, yes, and even wonderfully popular...but NOT cute."  
I giggled , shaking my head at his arrogance. He tilted his head, egotistical grin changing to a genuine, little smile.  
"I like that," he said. I looked at him curiously, and asked what. "Your laugh...you have a very pretty laugh." I smiled at him. He really was handsome. But then I remembered.  
"We have to go."  
We left, nearly running to the Gryffindor Common Room, which was mercifully nearly empty, and each jumped into the shower-separately, of course.  
After dressing in clean clothes and doing my hair and makeup in record time, I sped out of my empty dormitory and just managed to catch Lily Evans just as she was speeding down the hall towards the Great Hall.  
"Hey," I said breathlessly. I winced slightly as I walked; I was still a little sore from the night before. Lily looked at me strangely.  
"Hi," she said slowly. "Where were you last night? ALL last night?"  
"Um...with...Remus?" I said, cursing myself for having forgotten to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Well, I did my astronomy homework and then I was with Remus..."  
"Ah," Lily said slyly. I ignored her and we continued into the Great Hall, where our friends and the Marauders waved us over. Sirius was already sitting next to James, who appeared to be saving a seat for Lily. In fact, the entire seating arrangement looked as though James had set it up entirely around sitting by Lily.  
I saw that there was a space next to Remus empty...unfortunately, it was right across from Sirius. I sat next to my boyfriend, trying to mask any feelings I felt inside. He smiled and kissed my cheek in greeting, and I smiled in what I hoped was a happy, innocent way. He bought it. Either I was a good actress or Remus was gullible. I couldn't decide which was more probable.  
James started a discussion on something or other, I don't even remember what it was, but it made me laugh. I looked up to see Sirius looking straight at me, studying me. I blushed slightly and smiled platonically at him. He gave me a lopsided grin back, and was about to say something when his current girlfriend, Yvonne. She sidled over to him and sat directly on his lap. A tiny flash of anger sparked in his eyes, but it was gone in a second and he replaced his lopsided smile with a seductive one.  
"Hello," he said sexily. I wanted to take him right there. But my boyfriend and his girlfriend were right in the vicinity so...yeah.  
I somehow got through the rest of the day without raping Sirius every time he did that cute thing with his eyebrows when he was confused or every time his dimples showed when he flashed a genuine smile or every time he made eye contact with me...or every time I felt his dark, stormy slate-grey eyes on me as I talked to Lily or laughed at James or kissed Remus...that was the worst. Whenever he kissed Yvonne (which was approximately every five seconds), I felt a jolt of hurt, sadness, and jealousy, not to mention anger, shoot through me. However, it was a bit of a relief to think that he felt the same way every time I kissed Remus, which he hopefully did.  
My suspicions of his jealousy were confirmed when I heard James say something funny and Sirius and Remus both laughed, and Remus looked so cute that I had to lean in and capture his soft lips in mine. We pulled apart slowly, smiling slightly, and staring into each others eyes, when I glanced behind Remus at Sirius, who was glaring at us angrily. His jaw was clenched and his eyes had turned steely cold and hard. I raised my eyebrows at him slightly and he changed his expression so as not to draw attention.  
The first day is the hardest, I kept telling myself. I continued this mantra when Sirius pulled Yvonne onto his lap in the common room, and made out with her for almost an hour. Finally our friends started up to bed, as it was nearly midnight and we had a test in Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day.  
I was finishing my long-delayed potions homework, and didn't notice when Sirius came right up behind me and sat on the couch. I was sitting on the floor cross-legged, at the coffee table. I did notice, however, when he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me back to lean against the couch.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as he sat back onto the back of the couch lazily. I was sitting between his legs, facing away from him as I tried to finish my homework.  
"Everyone's to bed, and you're still up, doing your homework...you procrastinate too much, you naughty girl," he said seductively in my ear. I smiled to myself.  
"You were getting a little bit jealous today, weren't you?" I asked, turning and sitting on my knees so I could see him better. I rested my elbows on the couch cushions between his legs, which were set wide enough to accommodate me. I crossed my arms on the couch and rested my head on them, tilting it to the side to look at him.  
"Sirius Black does not get jealous," he said haughtily. "Sirius Black is not cute, does not get jealous, and is as subtle as possible when it comes to checking out girls. Sirius Black-"  
"Needs to stop referring to himself in the third person," I finished for him, sitting up and leaning forward to kiss him. He smiled and captured my lips in his, pulling me to him. I smiled into our kiss but he suddenly broke away.  
"I thought I heard something," he said quickly, looking at the stairs. When no one came down, he turned back to me. "You wanna...go somewhere...?"  
I knew what he meant. But I didn't really want to...I was tired, I had homework, and I was sore. I told him so.  
"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. I felt my heart melt. He was so cute...  
"Yeah, it's just...y'know, first time-and...stuff..."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"K...sorry."  
"It's alright..." I tried to stifle a yawn, to no avail. I gestured to my homework. "I have to get this done..."  
"I'll help-"  
"Sirius, I do not, on any circumstances, want you to help me with potions."  
"No, actually, I'm good at potions, the teacher just hates me."  
"He'll know the difference between my handwriting and yours."  
"There's a spell for that."  
He seemed so eager to help me that I let him. He really was good in potions. I guessed the teacher was just prejudice against boys...and really ugly girls. Pervert. I thanked Sirius for helping me by alternating between doing the homework and making out with him. Eventually I trudged up the stairs to go to sleep, exhausted.  
It was about three a.m. I flopped down on my bed and was about to go to sleep when a flash of red hair caught my attention...just as the owner of the hair yanked open my curtains.  
"With Remus, huh?"

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun! Muahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffie! If you could just review I'll update ASAP (who the hell says ASAP anymore, otehr than the military???). Also, suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated. Grazie. **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. You're Backsteppin' and She's Backstabbi...

**She's the Blade**  
by  
CapnJacksBonnieLass

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Just a weird idea that came out of my twisted little mind. Sirius is my favorite character, then Remus, then Fred and George (or Gred and Forge). I'm sorry, Remus fans, but his heart gets ripped out in this one...don't hate me for it_!_

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** I look at him, and I melt. I am absolutely, head over heels in love with the playboySirius Black...the only problem? I have a boyfriend. His name is Remus Lupin.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, places, ideas that are familiar to you, the reader. I also do not own the song She's the Blade by Sugarcult. I only own Josephine Trenzel.

_

* * *

_

**Key:**_ Italics:_ Josie's Thoughts

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: **

**You're Backsteppin' and She's Backstabbin' Everything In Your Life**

_

* * *

_

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!  
_ "Wh-what?" I stammered, trying (and failing) to keep my composure.  
Lily glared at me, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. I knew that she liked Remus, as a friend, of course, and that she hated Sirius Black even though he was her boyfriend's best friend.  
"I'm not stupid, Josie," she scowled. "You were all jumpy today and then, just now, I saw you snogging one of boyfriend's best friends!"  
I gulped slightly, trying to come up with a convincing lie or excuse, but I wasn't good at on-the-spot lies, that was Sirius' expertise, and besides, I didn't think even the greatest excuse in the world would work in this situation I mean she saw us kissing and ohmygod what else had she seen how long had she known but then again it had only been going on since the night before but I had liked him-no loved him- for longer than that and-  
"Hey, you still there?" Lily's voice snapped into my mental run-on sentence. I nodded shakily. "Honestly, Josie...how could you do that to Remus? You know he likes-maybe even loves-you! And your six-month anniversary is coming up! What about-"  
"Yes I understand, Lily!" I said loudly.  
"Shh!" One of our dormmates, Marlene McKinnon, hissed. We waited a second before her breathing returned to the deepness of sleep.  
"All I'll say is this: even Black must have feelings, and if you continue this, he'll either get jealous and snap on Remus, or he'll hurt you how he does to every other girl he goes out with."  
"But I'm different," I insisted.  
"How?" Lily questioned. I opened my mouth to retort but couldn't actually think of a reason. Yes, he had said he liked me...but he said that to every girl he went out with. Yes, I was going out with one of his best friends...but he had gone out with his friends' girls before...the only difference being that he had never gone out with one of the Marauders' girlfriends, and the boyfriend had never found out...until after they were over, that is...  
"See?" the redhead before me said, as though seeing what was going through my mind. I closed my mouth, and felt as though my heart had jumped to my throat and was choking me. It hurt.  
"Lil...I really like him..." I said quietly.  
Lily's expression turned sympathetic and she sat down beside me on the bed, laying a hand on my shoulder.  
"I know...but that's what he does. He makes girls fall for him and then he leaves them...and if you do this, while you are going out with Remus, it will just screw you over. Think about it: you have Remus, sweet, cute, intelligent, responsible, down-to-earth, and, most of all, he's loyal and he loves you. Then you have Sirius Black: has a slutty girlfriend, is irresponsible, immature, conceited, arrogant, full-of-himself, egotistical, cute, yeah, hot, hell yeah, but he'll leave you for a girl with bigger breasts and a short skirt in a heartbeat."  
"Well, when you put it that way..." I said, thinking about it...all of what she said was true...  
"It makes sense, doesn't it? So...what you should do is...?"  
"Tell Sirius it can't happen and stick with Remus, my boyfriend," I said.  
"Exactly," Lily agreed, smiling brightly. "You can do this, no problem...Good night."  
"Yeah...'night," I said, rolling over as she closed my curtains.  
Break up with Sirius...tell him it's over...break it off with Sirius...dump him...I can do this...I can....yeah right, easier said than done.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
The next morning, I woke up very reluctantly. It took a second to realize why my heart felt so heavy...then I remembered.  
"Because you can't seem to let others sleep," a muffled voice came from the shapeless mountain of blankets that used to be Marlene McKinnon's bed.  
I almost smiled. Marlene was aloud-mouthed, I-don't-give-a-shit-what- you-think-of-me girl with super thick dark brown spirals of hair that had the tendency to be a little frizzy. She usually wore it in a messy bun to keep it mostly under control.  
She was short and probably weighed a little more than she should have for her height but no one cared because she didn't care. She was very pretty, with a round face and slightly pink cheeks and dark eyes. But she was NOT a morning person.  
"Sorry about that, 'Lene," I apologized, sitting up and stepping out from behind my curtains.  
"'M shoor 'oo're," my dormmate grumbled intelligibly. My lips twitched in effort not to laugh.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"I said 'I'm sure you are'," Marlene repeated, lifting her head up from the pillow just enough to be heard clearly.  
I stepped into the bathroom to take a shower, glancing out the window as I went, and noticed that the sky was a pale grey, and the sun had not even risen. I looked around the room at everyone sleeping, wondering why I had woken up so early.  
Oh well, I shrugged. Might as well hit the showers early before everyone else. I stepped in, letting the hot water run over me, and I was momentarily lost in the steam and hot water falling onto my body, forgetting all my problems with Remus and Sirius...  
I wasn't as sore, thank God...or Merlin...or Buddha...or Zeus, for that matter. topic. Oh well. My mind felt as cloudy as the bathroom was becoming, with all the steam everywhere...and through the foggy depths of my mind an echoing, bark-like laugh sounded...reminding me of what I would have to do that day-  
"Hey, save some water for the Giant Squid, would you?" one of my other dormmates, a loud-mouth gossiper named Dorene Murphy. I rolled my eyes and leisurely turned off the hot water.  
The steam-filled room was almost impossible to see through, and the floor was terribly slippery, but I managed to get to the door without falling.  
I opened the door to see two of my four dormmates waiting for me to be done. Lily and Marlene were still in their beds. Dorene and Maggie Reynolds, a beautiful girl with dark blonde, naturally highlighted hair and wide dark blue, almost violet eyes. Unfortunately for nearly every guy at the school, she was into girls. And as many times as Sirius had asked her, she wasn't about to have a threesome with another girl and him.  
I'm in love with a player, I though miserably. Not that I didn't think of that before, it just hit me full-force right then and a whole new wave of depression hit me-  
"You gonna move?" Dorene said unhappily. She was short and petite, with a ski-slope nose and freckles. Her hair was short and blonde and she usually curled it to look like those early thirties women's hair-do's.  
I slid out the door, clad in a towel, and went behind my curtains to dress. I stopped, right before dressing, and looked at myself in the mirror beside my bed. Yeah, I have a mirror beside my bed, so sue me. I like to look at myself. Not really. Actually, it's an antique mirror my grandmother gave me before she died. No, 'passed away' wouldn't be the correct term, not after all the pain of the car accident she had been through.  
Anyways, back to looking at myself in the mirror...I can't believe I let Sirius see all f me. And I saw all of him...I blushed. Well, at least he had something to brag about. Not that my body was too shabby: long legs, toned arms and stomach, 34-C size bra...but just barely that. I really hated my shoulders. They just...bugged me. They seemed to broad for a girl. Ick. But I was very fond of my ass. I know, that sounds weird but...yeah...  
Then I realized I was staring into the bloody mirror for like 10 minutes and actually dressed, throwing on the pleated skirt that came to my knees and the white shirt and tie on under my robes. I pulled on my socks and shoes and opened my curtains.  
Lily appeared to have risen while I was dressing...or perhaps while I was being an egotistical cow and staring at myself in the mirror. Marlene was still tangled in her bedsheets, face buried in her pillow and body at an awkward angle-how she could sleep, let alone breathe, like that, I had no idea...  
I brushed my hair and randomly decided to wear it in two braids. When that was done I applied mascara and that gloss that I stole from Lily because it tastes like watermelon, and I was done.  
I went grabbed my book bag and checked to make sure all my homework was there, when I realized I must have left my potions stuff in the common room.  
"Shit," I swore to myself. If some little house-elf had taken that or thrown it away, or if some idiot first year had wiped their grimy little hands on it I would-  
"What?" Lily asked. I stared at her, surprised. Could she hear my thoughts now?  
"Huh?" I said with as much dignity as is possible when saying that delightful word.  
"You said 'shit'. I said 'what'," she reminded me, a smiled forming on her face.  
"Oh...uh...I forgot my Potions...thing...in the Common Room. I was deciding what to do to any ickle little first year that messed it up when you interrupted my thoughts."  
"Hm," Lily said with mock thoughtfulness. "Well, you think that if you went down there now you might have a better chance of saving it than if you stand up here for an hour devising punishment plans?"  
"Ah, you're brilliant, Lils, and that's why you're my best friend," I said sarcastically...I was sarcastic about the brilliant part, not the best friend part...  
"Thank you for that reassurance," she retorted, pushing me out the door so she could get dressed.  
I made my way down the stairs and into the nearly empty common room, where a few third years were hurriedly trying to finish an essay in the corner. I sighed, relieved that I got up so early, and went to one of the coffee couches.  
But it was completely devoid of any potions homework. There were some scattered books and a spilled inkwell blank and a few pieces of parchment, but none of the specific pieces of parchment I was looking for.  
I checked under the table and under the couch and even between the cushions, but couldn't find it anywhere.  
"Looking for this?" a low, smooth drawl came from behind me. I recognized it immediately and turned around exasperatedly.  
"Sirius, give me my homework," I sighed, holding out my hand. The boy smirked, showing his dimples, in evident delight of my irritation. His dark grey eyes had that spark of mischief in them that I loved so much and his lips were-no! No, no, no, I couldn't go down that path again, I 't fall...oh what the hell...too late.  
He quirked an eyebrow at my absence of speech, and I mentally slapped myself, making a vow not to have arguments between my heart and brain when trying to have a conversation in the real world simultaneously.  
"Give me the bloody homework," I growled. Sirius grinned at me, stepping completely out of my reach. "Dammit, Sirius!"  
"Well, aren't we grouchy this morning?" he said in that extremely annoying tone of his. I rolled my eyes in response.  
"Would you give me the damn parchment, Sirius?"  
"Why don't you ask nicely?" he retorted mockingly. I scowled at him, rolling my eyes.  
"Would you give me the fucking piece of paper?" I asked in a cheery tone.  
"That wasn't nice!" he gasped, still smiling deviously. He clucked his tongue. "Not nice at all. You're going to have to do better than that."  
"Give me the piece of paper, please," I said through gritted teeth, rolling my eyes yet again.  
"You must say 'May I please have my homework, Sirius', if you really want it back," he said. I was about to roll my eyes but he quickly added, "And don't roll your eyes."  
I sighed, but decided to comply. "May I please have my homework, Sirius?" I asked in a falsely polite tone.  
Sirius bowed his head slightly and held the paper out to me. I was about to take it when he snatched it away before my fingers even touched the fibers. He ripped it in half and let the two pieces fall to the floor.  
"Oops," he said uncaringly. "Sorry."  
"Sirius!"  
"Reparo," he muttered, pointing his wand at the pieces. They quickly melded seamlessly into one piece again. He smirked at me. "You get agitated to easily."  
"Argh!" I growled in frustration, trying to grab the stupid potions crap but he was way too tall for me, and he held it above his head.  
I jumped for it, but there was no chance. He put his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him so that I was pressed against his warm body and it felt so good...  
I jumped again, but because of our current position it just served to...um...make Sirius' body grow...er...warmer (if by warmer you mean more aroused, then yes that would definitely fit).  
"Ooh, Josephine, you bad girl," he growled huskily, pulling me as close as possible to him.  
I gasped, feeling him, shot him a look, but my olive eyes met his now black ones and I got lost in them...  
"Sirius," I whispered. "We can't do this...here."  
"I know," he whispered, leaning forward slightly. "But I already took a shower and I don't fancy taking a cold one now."  
I bit my lip slightly as he leaned in, and decided to take advantage of his momentary distraction. As quickly as I could, I tried to snatch the homework, but Sirius' beater reflexes kicked in and he pulled it away before I could even touch it. Damn him.  
He pulled away, and immediately my eyes darted downwards. I stifled a nervous laugh.  
"Um...Sirius?"  
He cursed colorfully and used his wand to send a stream of ice cold air down his...erm...pants. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, and that made him smile.  
"Shut up," he mumbled, still smiling slightly. "It's your fault, anyways."  
I laughed a little and reached again for my homework, which he still held. I swore as he jumped out of the way and quickly backed up. I glared at him, smile gone from my face and replaced by an annoyed scowl as I ran after him. He was too fast, however, and backed up quickly onto the stairs.  
  
"Dammit," I muttered as I chased him. He came to the door to his dorm and tried to turn the doorknob but it didn't move.  
"Bloody hell," he said, but a smile was on his face anyways and I moved in on him. "Jo, babe, sweetheart, c'mon..."  
I smiled malevolently and walked slowly closer, purposely swinging my hips just enough to draw his attention. Sirius shook the doorknob, making it rattle slightly. He apparently didn't have his wand. And neither did I...it was in my book bag, which I left in the common room...oh, shit why didn't I just summon the stupid thing while I was still in the common room?!  
I came forward, trapping Sirius, and tried to get the paper but he held his hand up so I couldn't reach again.  
"James," Sirius said, trying to yell through the door. "Prongs! Help, please! Open the bloody door! Remus! Merlin...Moony, Wormtail, c'mon, someone, open the sodding door!"  
He was completely pinned between me and the door, but he didn't look like he was about to complain. I noticed his arm lowering slightly, involuntarily. I leaned forward, like I was going to kiss him, but at the last minute I reached up to grab the paper.  
I let out a frustrated little scream when he was too fast for me and pulled his hand up again. I was prepared to do who-knows-what to get that 5%-of-my-grade-essay back, partly because if I lost that positive 5% then I would no longer be passing, and partly because I was sick of this stupid cat-and-mouse game.  
I was about to try the diversion tactic again (in other words kiss him so he lowered his arm) when the door to his dormitory opened inwards, making us both fall into the room. He landed hard on his back, with me on top of him.  
Sirius face went from teasing to shocked to 'ouch' in a split second. My facial expressions were probably alternating between being shocked at the sudden movement to feeling concerned about Sirius, after all, he just fell down onto hardwood floor with me on top of him.  
But then we both looked up (well, Sirius had to turn his head at an awkward angle and probably saw him upside down) to see that James had opened the door and Remus standing there as well, looking shocked.  
Without hesitation I jumped up and was about to run over to Remus but quickly grabbed my potions homework out of Sirius' hand first. I threw my arms around Remus and kissed him quickly on the cheek, giving him a brilliant smile to mask any guilt.  
"Good morning. Sorry about that. Sirius stole my homework."  
"Uh...yeah...good morning," he replied uncertainly, giving me what was possibly the cutest smile ever. I leaned forward and gave him a light, perfectly innocent kiss on his lips.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly to him, and I gasped as he pulled me towards his bed. I heard Sirius stand up but didn't open me eyes.  
Remus' lips were so soft, and his body was so warm, I allowed him to pull my body down beside his onto the soft, neatly made bed. He opened my mouth with his gently...he was always so gentle!  
We were finally pulled out of our soft, warm, euphoric world by Sirius loudly saying, "Get a room!"  
I pulled away from Remus and raised my eyes to see Sirius laying on his bed, staring at us.  
Though his tone had been playful, his eyes burned with anger and jealousy. Remus' eyes were still closed. Still looking at Sirius, I leaned in and kissed Remus once more, very softly, on his perfect lips. I pulled back and straightened my clothes and hair.  
We went downstairs and saw that Lily, Maggie, and Dorene were down there. A second later Marlene came bounding down the stairs, her thick hair, as usual, thrown into a messy bun.  
"Hey, Mags," Sirius said flirtatiously, casually slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Y'know, that offer still stands...you, me, Yvonne..."  
"I wouldn't touch your dick with a ten foot broomstick," she retorted dryly. He leaned in close to her ear.  
"It is a ten foot broomstick," he said arrogantly. She pushed him off of her, looking disgusted.  
"Oh, God, Sirius," Lily said, scrunching her nose.  
The other girls also exclaimed their displeasure, but at the same time I saw that Dorene was smiling slightly at the same time. Bitch.  
"More like four inches," I commented. Double that and you'll be nearly there...  
Everyone laughed, even Sirius, but he nudged me in the ribs and said, "You would know."  
"You wish," I replied, raising my eyebrows at him, and he gave me a roguish grin.  
"Is that an offer?" he asked, leaning close to me. I shoved him away, pretending to be disgusted.  
"Oi! Stop flirting with my girlfriend, Padfoot," Remus said, punching his friend lightly on the arm.  
"I flirt with everyone, Moony," Sirius responded. Everyone was so used to their nicknames that no one even bothered to question them anymore. "I flirt with Yvonne, Maggie, Jo...I would flirt with Marlene but she could kick my ass so...yeah...I flirt with Dorene, Lily...I flirt with you every now and then..."  
He was mostly joking: he did unknowingly flirt with boys quite often, but no one held it against him. That's who Sirius Black was. A major flirt. I was also a major flirt. Still am. But not nearly so much as the infamous Sirius Black.  
We went down to the Great Hall and just when we were about to sit down I remembered: I couldn't find that bloody Potions essay.  
"Shit," I muttered, fingering through my folder of homework for the third time.  
"Your favorite word," Sirius observed, sitting on my left; Remus was on my right. I saw Lily raise her eyebrows at this, but she didn't say anything, and neither did I.  
"Sheah it is," I said off-handedly, still searching my book bag.  
"'Sheah'?" Sirius echoed. I nodded my head.  
"Mmhm...'sheah'...it's like 'yeah' but with a 'sh' at the beginning, you know..." I said sarcastically. I could practically hear Sirius' grin spreading over his gorgeous face. "Shit!"  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked tenderly.  
"I forgot that potions homework that Sirius stole from me...I'll meet you guys in class, I have to go get it." I stood up from the table, about to take the book bag, but Remus put a hand on it.  
"I'll take this," he said. My heart melted. He's so cute! I gave him a smile and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.  
"See you guys later," I said.  
A few minutes later, as I was walking down a corridor on my way to the Gryffindor Common Room, I heard footsteps running up behind me. I turned to see Sirius just as he slowed and began to walk beside me.  
"What do you want?" I all but whispered, looking around for anyone. Seeing no one, I looked back at the sex god standing before me.  
"Didn't you want to talk to me?" he asked cocking his head to the side in an adorable puppy-dog-like manner.  
"Not...at the moment...why?"  
"I thought that's why you said you left your potions homework..."  
"You thought...? Oh, no, I-er...I actually did leave my potions homework in the common room...I sort of forgot it when we were talking about your..." I trailed off awkwardly, feeling my cheeks grow warm with a very uncharacteristic blush. Why am I like this with him?  
Sirius, however, was pouting. I sighed, knowing it was because I had said I didn't want to talk to him right now. _Why on earth would he want to TALK anyways?_ I put my arms around his neck, but he didn't uncross his arms from across his chest.  
"Sirius," I scolded. "Stop pouting. Fine, I'll bloody talk to you...on the way to the common room."  
Sirius nodded and I unwrapped my arms from around him. We continued walking along, and I noticed his expression was solemn. Before I could ask why, he began speaking again.  
"I don't like it when you do that," he announced, staring at the ground before each step as though it were terribly interesting.  
"Do what?"  
"When...when you kiss Remus...like that."  
"Sirius, he's my boyfriend," I reminded him.  
We suddenly turned sharply and Sirius hit a tile on the wall. To my surprise, it sunk into the wall and the tiles reassembled to form a doorway, much like how they did in the entrance to Diagon Alley. Sirius looked up and down the corridor that we stood in, and, seeing no one, grabbed my hand and roughly pulled me inside the dark tunnel that had appeared behind the faux wall.  
The passage was narrow and damp, and appeared to get even narrower down the way. I could actually see my breath before me, coming out in small white puffs of fog.  
"Sirius...?" I began, but he cut me off.  
"Shortcut," he simply said. I followed him down the dank hallway. We walked in an uncomfortable silence. I could tell he was upset with me about something, but I didn't know what. Sirius didn't release my hand the whole time, and would sometimes jerk me around a sharp turn quite painfully.  
About the fifth time he did this I pulled back as hard as I could, making him stop and turn to me.  
"Would you stop it!" I said loudly. He glared at me. "You are the most egotistical, conceited, arrogant, big-headed prat ever! Stop acting like this because I kissed my bloody boyfriend, you self-absorbed dolt!"  
"Are you done?" he asked seemingly very bored. Before I knew I did it, I raised my hand and slapped him across the cheek.  
There was a stunned silence; even I had not even really registered what I had just done.  
Slowly, Sirius turned his head back to look at me, and I saw his eyes were alight blazing with a very frightening fire of anger, and they were a dark, coal-colored, fathomless black. I didn't even realize I was shaking. He grabbed my upper arms and pushed me against the wall, lifting me just a little.  
"Don't you touch me," he growled. I let out a small whimper of pain, and it was as though Sirius had been temporarily possessed and then realized what was happening and became normal again: his eyes returned to their mischievous stormy grey, and he released me, his eyes widening with shock.  
"I-I...I'm s-sorry," I said, feeling the tears form in my eyes, though from shock or pain I didn't know.  
"No...no...I'm so sorry, Jo...I'm so sorry," he repeated, pulling me to his chest in a hug, burying his face in my neck. "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry, Josie..." He kept repeating this into my neck. I was so confused about his sudden mood swings that I just nodded my head, unsure of what else to do.  
"Are you alright?" he finally asked, pulling away to look in my eyes. I nodded, noticing the right side of his face was bright red and there was a bruise forming where my ring had hit him.  
"Sirius," I said softly, reaching up my fingers to trace his cheekbone. "Oh, I'm so sorry...are YOU alright?"  
He nodded fervently, looking at my arms, which had the imprints of his hands on them.  
"I'll be fine," I said,  
"I feel so stupid," he said, not meeting my eyes anymore. Before I could ask why, he continued. "I was angry because...because...I guess I was jealous. Of how you kiss Remus. It's so different from how you kiss me..."  
I looked at him, trying to decipher his feelings, but I couldn't see his eyes as his jet-black hair fell into his eyes, which were directed downwards anyways.  
"You want me to kiss you how I kiss Remus?" I asked softly. Sirius didn't seem the type to want to be kissed how Remus did; they were too different.  
He glanced up, meeting my eyes, and I leaned closer, hesitating barely a centimeter from his lips, I could feel his breathing turn shallow and his eyes were closed. I smiled and took his face in my hands, careful of the tender area where my ring had hit him.  
He opened his eyes, confused. I bit my lip, turning his head to the side, trying to decide something. Finally I nodded and pushed him away. He stared at me, confused and looking slightly hurt.  
"Here," I said, using my wand to conjure a thick blanket, which settled itself on the floor. Sirius glanced between me and it, puzzled. I sat down, pulling him with me. He tried to pull me onto his lap, but I shook my head, still smiling. "You don't know how to kiss."  
He gave me the most incredulous, disbelieving look I've ever seen. And I didn't blame him. Sirius must have kissed more girls than all the rest of the Marauders put together. Yes, including James.  
"You don't know how to kiss innocently," I rephrased. He cocked his head to the side, giving me an inquisitive look.  
"Here," I said, making him sit more comfortably and putting his hands down. I leaned in to kiss him again, but again his breathing turned shallow and he parted his lips.  
"No, look...keep your eyes closed and breathe normally. It's not going to be this heated, arousing, passionate kiss, Sirius."  
He did as I said and we tried again. This time our lips met so gently it was feather-light, and when he tried to pull me in I resisted, shaking my head slightly into the kiss. I led the kiss, barely opening my mouth an parting his lips but then closing them before he could use his tongue. We turned out heads, out lips began moving in sync.  
Finally we stopped, our lips still barely touching, and I leaned forward just once more, pressing his lips to mine just a little before pulling back completely. I opened my eyes, our faces still very close, to see his eyes still closed.  
Finally his eyelids lifted, leaving me staring into his black orbs. His eyes were so full of lust and love, and I knew mine mirrored his, that I literally pushed him flat onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his stomach and crushing my lips to his, unbuttoning his shirt as I went.  
As I pulled back again, he tried to come with me and ended up completely sitting up, making me fall onto his lap. As I was removing his shirt completely form his toned chest he was doing something with his hands and-oh...oh...that felt good...  
His free hand became tangled in my hair for a minute before going to my shirt buttons; unfortunately, he couldn't unfasten them with one hand, and, since the other was-erm...busy, I did it for him.  
Suddenly I realized where we had been going, in the tunnel, in the first place. I pulled back, my chest heaving from our activities. Sirius' bare chest was also rising and falling quickly, and his eyes were pitch black.  
"Sirius, we have to get to class, we can't do this," I said regretfully. Sirius shook his head.  
"That's what I was going t to tell you...I forgot...This tunnel isn't really a shortcut. It's actually a lot longer than the normal way around," Sirius explained. I stared at him in bewilderment. Then why on earth would he bring me through here? My question was soon answered. "But no matter how much time you spend in here, it'll onyl have been five minutes everywhere else."  
I was astonished. "How did you find this place?"  
"I just found it last week, and I haven't told James or Remus or Peter yet," he said, leaning in to kiss me again. What does that have to do with anything? "So they haven't added it to the map..."  
What map? Before I could ask him, he pressed his lips to mine again, and we once again resumed our feverish kissing. His tongue lithely slid into my mouth, making me moan into his mouth.  
I felt him give a satisfied smile, and continued working on me. I moaned repeatedly into his mouth, and very little remained in my mind anymore...but then I was struck by a sudden question.  
"Are you sure...uh! that no one knows...ah!...about this place-oh!" I asked between gasps of breath. Sirius nodded, easily removing my bra and gently picking me up off of his lap before I was ready. I shook my head, trying to go back to him, but he lay my down on the blanket beneath him, spreading my legs enough to accommodate his body.  
He stared into my green-grey eyes searchingly. "Are you okay with this? I hurt you last time..."  
"Last time was my first time. It wasn't your fault," I whispered. He smiled slightly and removed his uniform slacks, leaving him in just boxers. Again he hesitated, waiting for my assurance.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist and forced his hips to meet mine. His eyes rolled up slightly and he moaned, pushing against me involuntarily. I lifted myself up slightly and kissed him gently, as I had before. He gave me a small smile, a sweet smile, and kissed my cheek lightly.  
A little bit later, as we continued to move in a steady rhythm, he whispered something in my ear, but my brain didn't register it as a thousand lights and fireworks exploded in my mind, finally leaving it blank and white, like a canvas waiting to be painted upon.  
A few seconds later, Sirius stopped, collapsing onto me, breathing heavily, and I knew, and felt, that he was done. My own lungs could barely fill, under the weight of his body, but I didn't care, and I wrapped my arms under his own, keeping my hands on his back, keeping him to myself.  
"Wh-what did you say?" I finally managed to ask.  
"When?" he replied, still panting slightly.  
"Earlier...when I..." I trailed off. "Well, I didn't hear you."  
"Oh...I-I..." he stammered, lifting up slightly in my arms. I stared at him, puzzled at his sudden nervousness. "I said..."  
"Yes?"  
"I said...I love you..."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, thatw as a long chapter. Please review, you guys inspire me! ...kinda...also...**PLEASE TELL ME IF I NEED TO UP THE RATING!!!** I know this chapter was a little...erm...racy...but it worked ok. REVIEW please!!! 


End file.
